


Humility

by WhatButAVillain



Series: The Seven Virtues of Heaven [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Raphael and Azriel make plans after relieving the Archangels of their duties and Raphael has a discussion with his oldest Brothers.





	Humility

Raphael didn’t want to be an Archangel. He had been happy being a virtue known for his healing miracles. When the other angels came to him after the Great Casting Out of the dissenters, he had been happy to put what he knew to work healing them. The healing even lasted until after the casting out of Mankind and the official start of Time. And when the other angels sung his praises he demurred as was right. He hadn’t done anything especially unique. He had made a study of the forms and how to heal them so he could better carry out his healing miracles for the forms on Earth. No, Raphael did what he did solely because it was the right thing to do. To herald him as a great Healer of the suffering was just a step too far. And that’s when he felt the stirring in the Ethereal Realms. 

The change wasn’t sudden. It was slow and warm like sinking into a warm bath or being wrapped in a fire-warmed blanket. The unfurling of his wings, the slowly opening eyes across his body, the turning of his golden accents across his hands into soft white down was warm but not unpleasant. Some of his fellows, the ones that first called him great screamed in frightened awe. He felt, not afraid but humble at the show of power over his form.

The others called him Humility and offered him power. Raphael had never wanted power. He wanted to serve his purpose. Apparently his purpose was now to lead the others. He tried to lead by example and turned down the rooms in the heights of Heaven but everywhere he went the other angels looked at him in awe. He took to going around in a corporeal form to mitigate the staring but the awestruck doubletakes continued if only slightly diminished.

Now he saw that not taking up his new mantle was a mistake. One of his fellows was nearly destroyed because he hadn’t been there to put a stop to it. How so many Archangels and Virtues themselves managed to lose their way so spectacularly didn’t bear thinking about. To have tried to destroy a fellow angel no matter their actions was going too far. Destruction of angels and punishment were Her domain not theirs. Raphael held back a sigh. It was a surprise no one had fallen over their actions. But it was still a possibility. 

Raphael shared a look with Azriel. They had all failed in their duties. The two of them for not being more involved and Gabriel, Uriel, and Michael for being too involved. Surely the Almighty hadn’t intended for this. None of them were made for leadership. 

After escorting the three Archangels down to Earth to let them cool and relax, Raphael and Azriel both made their way back up to the heights of Heaven to the Archangel’s office floor and opening the door to his office between Michael and Gabriel’s, Raphael gestured Azriel into the room and softly closed the door. Neither of them wanted this responsibility. Though they had from time to time been present for a meeting, they did not wish for this job. But it was ignoring their responsibilities that led them here, where three Archangels were in danger of falling and their two missing brethren turning their backs on the celestial realms completely. 

Raphael sighed. “What do we do now, Azriel? Do you have a plan? Because I am lost.”

“We need to speak with Charity and Kindness without the others there. I do hope the others leave them alone for now. We should send out a memo that they are...investigating something on Earth and are out of business contact. Anything work related can be brought to us and we will either deal with it or contact them if it is an emergency.” Azriel sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I need to…” He began and let his ten wings unfurl at his back. “It gets so tight holding them back all the time.” He justified.

“I understand.” Raphael said letting his own ten wings unfurl and then both took a seat at the table that Raphael had created. “I will go through the paperwork I can find in Gabriel and Uriel’s offices if you can take care of the memo and Michael’s work. We need to know what they have been working on leading up to the failed War.”

“We also need to keep an eye on all five of them. Charity and Kindness in case Hell gets any funny ideas and the other three because they have never been on Earth long term before.” Azriel added.

“No one except Aziraphale has been on Earth long term which I think may be part of the problem. Of course being in close proximity to the creation for so long he would develop ties to it.” Raphael said plainly. “And I am still concerned about the demon. They were obviously very close and I don’t fear him but if he can be a Virtue what does that say about the differences that we have touted as truth between us and them.” 

“I don’t know.” Azriel admitted. “I truly don’t know.” 

They sit in silence for a time both lost in their thoughts before Azriel rises. “Should we both go speak to them tomorrow or just one of us?”

“I think just one. You may be the more patient of us but I can handle it. Again, if you send out that memo.” Raphael tried to smile. 

“I’ll do that.” Azriel said and his smile was more natural than the one Raphael felt on his own face. 

After Azriel leaves, Raphael gets to work going through what he can find in Gabriel and Uriel’s offices and rewatching the earth observation files pertaining to the End of Days and their brothers, Charity and Kindness. What he finds and sees is alarming for many reasons, not the least of which is the evidence against Charity and Kindness. When he gets to the events leading up to Aziraphale coming to Heaven for his botched execution, he feels sick, if angels are capable of feeling sick. Digging up the surveillance files of Heaven are harder but as an Archangel, no one thinks to question him and they are sent to his new office in short order. Seeing the execution and the callous way that the other archangels had acted, Raphael wants to cry. It is a miracle that they have not Fallen. Especially Gabriel. However, he has a better understanding of the situation now and when the sun has been risen on London for several hours, he makes his way to Ground Floor, Soho. 

He gets lost several times on his way from the Celestial Tower to Soho but is soon enough in front of the familiar bookshop. The door is unlocked but he laughs a little at the sign on the door listing the hours. He gently pushes open the door to the shop and steps into the dusty air.

He hears the bell tinkle above his head and smiles slightly. The place exudes the feeling of Love strongly. Or perhaps that is the two beings standing in the back of the store looking at him warily. 

“Hello, Aziraphale and Crowley? Was it? I’m sorry to intrude but I think we need to talk.” Raphael greeted gently.

“Raphael. I thought we said we wanted to be left alone?” Aziraphale said uncertainly with ice in his voice. The coldness brought a tightness to Raphael’s chest at the thought of how much they had all failed the brother standing in front of him. Both of them. The Demon may have Fallen but he was one of them once too. 

“I know you did, Aziraphale. We are not planning to drag you back to Heaven again. It’s why I am here alone. Azriel and I have...put the others on leave for a time. We just want to get things settled and we don’t want to make any decisions without consulting with the two of you.” Raphael told them both. 

“What decisions?” Crowley asked suspiciously. 

“Whether you want Heaven to know of your status for one. I have been going through Gabriel and Uriel’s offices to get a handle on their work while they are here on Earth for the foreseeable future.”

“They’re what?” Aziraphale asked incredulously. 

“Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel are taking a break from their responsibilities in Heaven by staying on Earth. That is reason two to come talk to you. To let you know they left the Celestial Tower yesterday evening. We have eyes on them and you just as a precaution. You are both being considered under Heaven’s protection for now.” Raphael told them. “It really would be better if we could sit and talk.”

Aziraphale exchanged a glance with Crowley before gesturing to the back room. “Please, come in.” Raphael nodded his head in a short bow and followed after to the backroom. He felt the telltale signs of a miracle being worked to lock the door behind him. 

Sitting comfortably on the chair indicated to him, Raphael watched as Crowley and Aziraphale took their own seats close together on the sofa they had been seated on last night. 

“First, I would like to apologize for showing up unexpectedly after telling you we would leave you alone. But after the five of us had our...discussion yesterday we realized that there is information we need from you and to give to you.”

“Apology accepted.” Aziraphale said graciously. Raphael nodded again while Crowley rolled his eyes. 

Raphael smiled slightly at him. “Thank you. As I said, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel are being kept on Earth for a while to relax from the responsibilities of being an Archangel. It...I will not make excuses for what they did to you, I saw it all in the Earth observation files,” here Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a slightly panicked look. “As well as in the Heavenly surveillance records. What they did to you is inexcusable. They had no right to treat you that way. Our roles are mostly unofficial. The other angels just started giving us power and I’m afraid it rather went to their heads.” 

“I see.” Aziraphale said hesitantly. “So, they are here in London?”

“Last I saw them they were yes. However, they have been told to leave you alone. Gabriel is quite angry and we are keeping a close eye on him but I don’t think he will be a problem. He’s just a little…”

“Bullheaded?” Aziraphale asked. 

“A wanker?” Crowley asked at the same time.

“Single minded. He is Diligence. His whole world has been about fulfilling his duties. It does not excuse the way he treated you. He had no right to say or imply the things he did about you.” Raphael told them.

“Well, thank you for that. I do not know if I will be able to forgive him for his actions.” Aziraphale said regret lacing his voice with sincerity. 

“I know I won’t.” Crowley muttered under his breath. 

“I am not asking you to. Please understand we are doing what we can to prevent even more angels from Falling at the moment.” Raphael explained patiently. 

“Falling?” Aziraphale asked shocked.

“It is Azriel and my fear that the others are in danger of Falling for their actions. They do not have the right to interfere with Her punishments or lack of them in regards to other angels. Not even of you, Aziraphale. You deserve better than what Heaven has offered you these last millenia and especially in the last decade and most importantly in the last days.” Raphael admitted quietly. His voice tinged with sorrow. “I don’t know how often you have managed to visit the rest of Heaven outside the lobby and offices.” 

Aziraphale shakes his head indicating he has never left the offices. Raphael nods that he figured as much. 

“While some are obviously most concerned with their jobs the rest of us are still in shocked mourning of our brethren. We still mourn their loss, Aziraphale. If the Archangels suddenly were to disappear without word... They have lived in their offices for the last five millenia. Very few ever even see them. To suddenly lose them to a Fall it would destroy the morale of Heaven. It would break us.” Raphael says earnestly near to tears at the thought. 

“I didn’t realize.” Aziraphale said. “Is it so bad up there?”

“Not bad, Aziraphale, but the angels there are steeped in sorrow. They still sing songs of mourning as often as songs of praise. Which is why we would like to let them know that you two have been found. We have no idea how a demon managed to be a Virtue but it can bring hope.”

“No,” Crowley interjected sitting forward in his seat. “Demons are very happy with murder, mayhem, and madness. They don’t want to rise or do good deeds or anything like that. I’m an anomaly. Demons don’t rise and they don’t want to either. They were more than happy for there to be another War in the Heavens. Just like your Archangels. Do not go giving them false hope that suddenly a bunch of demons are going to rise up and rejoin the ranks of Heaven. They don’t want to.”

“They still deserve to know that you are out there and working and being Archangels. Even if it doesn’t give them hope that our brothers and sisters will rise again to Heaven, they should know that Charity and Kindness exist and they have been on Earth working.” Raphael insists calmly.

“And all the demonic work I’ve done is just forgiven and forgotten? No. I am a demon. I am not nice or kind or…”

“Crowley, stop lying.” Aziraphale interjects sharply. “You and I both know that isn’t true and now that Hell is off your back you are allowed to be all of that and more. No more hiding yourself.”

Crowley gives a huff and sits back in the sofa lounging out. 

“You are irreverent and blasphemous but you are also kind and nice and good and loving.” Aziraphale insisted. “Your work as a Demon was just that. Work. Not who or what you really are.”

Crowley rolls his eyes but there is an uneasy smile toying at the corners of his mouth. Raphael averts his eyes a moment in deference to their discussion and then clears his throat. 

“I don’t know you very well, Crowley. However, If you managed to be Kindness for six thousand years and be willing to fight to save the Earth from destruction, I can’t imagine you without some sort of compassion and kind qualities.” Raphael said gently. 

Crowley ducked his head and turned away grumbling under his breath but there was a tint of pink on his sharp cheekbones. 

“Will you let me tell the Heavens of what you have done? I also think it might be a good idea if the two of you met with a reporter for the Celestial Observer to give an interview about what you did to stop Armageddon and why you did it. Azriel and I would ensure that they were well vetted and would print only what you gave the ok to be printed.”

Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a look. “You think they would want to hear what we have to say?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I do. Not everyone was itching for a fight. Remember there are just as many artists still in Heaven as there are soldiers. The higher choirs weren’t even going to be involved in the fighting.” Raphael told them.

“How do we know they wouldn’t try to smite me as soon as look at me?” Crowley asked seriously.

“Either Azriel or myself could be present for it. And I don’t think one of our reporters would be too interested in fighting. I have one in mind and she is quite the pacifist. Her articles revolve mostly around the new discoveries that humans are making keeping the Heavens up to date with new things and ideas. Mariel would be too ecstatic at finally talking to someone on Earth to think about destroying you.”

“We’ll consider it. What else did you need to talk to us about?” Crowley asked tersely. 

“There are only two more things I would like to talk about. First is why. Why were you so adamant about saving the Earth and the Humans?”

“Maybe because they have no part in this little rivalry going on between Heaven and Hell. Because they don’t deserve to die like that. They don’t deserve the suffering _both_ sides have put them through.” Crowley exclaimed.

Aziraphale put his hand gently on Crowley’s knee to stop his rant and Crowley complied grumbling again. “We both love humanity, Raphael. They are astonishing in their resilience and their imagination. They create like She used to create, Raphael. And besides, what were Her last orders to everyone? Do you remember?”

“Love them as you love me.” Raphael answered calmly. 

“Would any angel dare try to destroy Her? The demons I can understand they carry an immense hatred for Her for the Fall. Which is an entirely different matter. But any angel should balk at the thought of destroying Her creations. Gabriel forgot his orders and he forgot how to Love like She taught us to.” Aziraphale said much more calmly.

“That is a good reasoning but not why _you _decided to save the world against orders.” Raphael retorted with understanding. 

Crowley huffed and looked at Aziraphale. “You can’t believe that an angel just loves the world? Or is it that a demon can’t do the same?”

“Crowley, I’m not the one hung up on your status as a demon. You are my brother and that is all that matters. You always have been and you always will be. I am merely trying to understand.” Raphael said kindly. 

“Understand? You can’t understand. Any of you. You stay up in your gilded tower looking down on the world and the rest of us who don’t fit into your perfect little image of the way things are supposed to be. Hell has the same problem. They see the humans as pawns and pieces to be used but not as people with thoughts and feelings and lives who suffer in this Great Plan of yours. They aren’t just pawns. They live and die and suffer and love.” Crowley said. “They are the embodiment of all grace and all suffering. Most of what I was commended for wasn’t even me. They did that all themselves. They have imagination and they use it.”

“We saved the world because we love it and all the little pleasures it has. Because I love the bookshop. I love the food. I love the opera and the music halls and the theater. I love what they created in their pain and in their ecstasy. I didn’t want to lose any of this. Maybe it’s selfish but I couldn’t see myself living in Heaven again or being happy there after having everything I have here.” Aziraphale admitted. “I saved the world with Crowley because I couldn’t lose him either. He’s my best friend and I wasn’t going to lose him to a battlefield.”

Crowley blushes and swallows thickly. “Yeah.” Crowley adds. “All of that. Besides, we didn’t really do much. We misplaced the Antichrist and raised the wrong kid. The real antichrist didn’t want to destroy and rule the world after any more than we wanted it destroyed. He’s the one that really stopped it. We just provided moral support.” 

Raphael nods. “That I believe is the truth. Thank you. That brings me in a way to our last question that we need from you. I understand this is prying but what is the relationship between you over the years?” He asked quietly.

Crowley blushed while Aziraphale sputtered slightly. “Th-the…what? We’re friends obviously. Best friends. I don’t know what you want us to say.” 

“We want to be sure you are happy. You are close, obviously. But how did that happen? The Earth Observation files paint a picture of traitorous activity for you both. Aiding and abetting the opposition could be seen badly. We want to be sure we can get you out of that corner and turn this around into something we can use to make you heroes rather than traitors.” Raphael told them. “You can think about it and let us know how you want to tell your story but I still think you should tell it. It would be well received in Heaven I believe. Perhaps not Hell but in Heaven certainly. Though let’s leave out the bungled…executions.” Raphael trips a little over the word as if he is loathe to admit that such a thing nearly happened. 

“I think that may be for the best.” Aziraphale admits. “If things are as uneasy in Heaven as you say, I don’t want to cause distress to the rest of the angels. They weren’t in on it, were they?”

“No. As far as I can tell from their correspondence and the Heaven surveillance files, it was only those four. And Sandalphon is going to be put on leave for a time as well, outside of the offices and kept on eye on. A reprimand would be coming but he was technically obeying orders.”

“Perhaps a therapist would be a good idea. Anger management for them all.” Crowley said bitterly.

“We can consider it.” Raphael said. “Though none of the Healers are trained in modern methods of therapy. Perhaps we should station some down here to learn.”

“Seriously?” Crowley asked. “I mention therapy and you just say ok?”

“I trust your judgement. If you think that therapy would help the angels then I am willing to give it a try. I was a healer myself but only of the physical form. Even I haven’t made a study of the mind.” Raphael told him truthfully. 

“I think we all have a lot to think about.” Aziraphale said in response. “Perhaps we should take a break and speak again another day. We will consider talking to a reporter and how to tell our story and you can…continue with your work?”

“I’m actually covering for Gabriel and Uriel at the moment. But I will consider all you have told me as well. Please let us know if you need anything from us, my brothers.” Raphael said standing up. Aziraphale and Crowley stood as well. 

“Thank you, Raphael.” Aziraphale said sincerely. “We will let you know what we decide.”

Crowley just nods as they walk to the front of the store, through the stacks, and back to the front door. Aziraphale unlocks the door and Raphael is on his way back to the Celestial Tower. Walking back takes just as long as finding his way to Soho did, several wrong turns and the directions from a friendly stray cat got him back to the Tower as the sun was setting. Sitting in front of the doors is Michael.


End file.
